


Doctor Pepper

by Battered_child



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battered_child/pseuds/Battered_child
Summary: "Hey Peter, is everything alright?"There was a moment of heavy breathing before a muffled sob came through the phone."Peter what's going on? Where are you?" Pepper started getting up and pulled on some sweatpants and a jumper.Finally Peter seemed to pull himself together enough to respond, “Sorry Miss Potts I just...ah I kind of got stabbed and um I was hoping you were home?""Stabbed? Where?"ORPeter gets stabbed and Pepper helps him out
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Doctor Pepper

Pepper woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She had become accustomed to waking up to late night calls, whether it was because of Tony, the Avengers or SI, so she sat up and quickly checked the caller ID before answering. When she saw Peter's name on the screen she frowned. Why on earth would Peter be calling at almost midnight? She shook her head and answered the phone trying not to sound like she had been asleep, lest Peter decide he was being a bother and not tell her what was going on.

"Hey Peter, is everything alright?"

There was a moment of heavy breathing before a muffled sob came through the phone. 

"Peter what's going on? Where are you?" Pepper started getting up and pulled on some sweatpants and a jumper. 

Finally Peter seemed to pull himself together enough to respond, “Sorry Miss Potts I just...ah I kind of got stabbed and um I was hoping you were home?"

"Stabbed? Where?" 

"Shoulder. It ah..really hurts and I think the knife is still in there but I'm right by the tower...can I come up?"

Pepper was already in the lift on her way down and got out as Peter asked the question. 

"I'm right here Pete, FRIDAY let him in."

The door opened and Peter came stumbling in. Pepper grabbed him around the waist and supported him back to the lift.

"Sorry again Miss Potts, I ah...know it's late and Mr Stark is away..." he trailed off with a wince.

Pepper was torn between wanting to hug him and rolling her eyes in exasperation at the teenager beside her. 

"Peter don't be silly, I would rather you be here getting help than trying to swing your way back to Queens with a stab wound." Pepper squeezed Peter a little tighter trying to reassure him while also being mindful of the fact that a switchblade was sticking out of his right shoulder.

Peter nodded and let himself be led out of the lift and into the Med bay. Nobody was there but Pepper had helped stitch Tony up more than once, both before and after he became Iron Man, and was confident she would be able to help Peter without too much trouble.

"Alright Peter just sit down for me and we will get you all fixed up," she said as she led Peter to an empty bed.

Peter nodded and hopped up on the bed, pressing the emblem on his suit and slowly peeling it off the top half of his body. He groaned as the suit pulled at the drying blood on his shoulder and back, but he had already woken Pepper and he didn't want to take up more time than he had to by getting her to help with this. He tried to suppress his pained noises, determined to get fixed up and get out as soon as possible.

Pepper had gathered a suture kit and everything else she might need to clean and disinfect the wound before stitching it. She knew Peter was trying to put on a brave face, and he would probably try to leave as soon as she was done but that was not going to happen. She sent a quick text to May to let her know Peter was at the tower and then turned back to the teenager.

"Ready Peter?" at his nod she continued. "This will sting, I'll put a little local anaesthetic, but I don't know how helpful it will be for you sorry."

Peter nodded. The local would help a bit but wouldn't last long so he wanted to get things over and done with.

15 minutes later the blade had been removed and the wound was clean, dry and stitched closed.

"All done. Now let's head upstairs and try to get some sleep," Pepper said with a tired smile.

Peter shook his head, "Oh no Miss Potts I don't want to trouble you. Thanks so much for your help but I had better get home."

"No Peter, you are staying right here. I've already let May know."

With a relieved sigh and a nod Peter hopped off the table and pulled his suit up as much as he 

could. Pepper wrapped an arm around him and he let her lead him back up to the penthouse.

Once they were upstairs Pepper sent Peter off to his room to change while she made him a sandwich and a hot chocolate.

"Thank you Miss Potts," he said while grabbing the food. The sandwich was gone in a few bites and Peter slowly sipped at the hot chocolate.

"It's Pepper please, not Miss Potts. Come on Peter let's go watch something while you drink that and hopefully you'll be able to get some sleep."

Peter followed her to the lounge, sitting down on the plush fabric while Pepper instructed FRIDAY to put on an episode of Brooklyn 99. 

Peter had only managed half his hot chocolate before nodding off, head on Pepper's shoulder. She gently laid him down on the lounge and pressed a kiss to his head.

While it wasn't the night she had envisioned she was glad Peter felt he could come to her for help.

Sending a quick text to Tony on what had happened she headed to bed. Tony would be back in the morning and she would hate for him to accidentally wake the teenager sleeping on their lounge.


End file.
